


Танец бабочек

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: челлендж fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [2]
Category: Basilisk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Handmade, Parchment, postcard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Автор:Василиск в орешникеФорма:хэндмейд (открытка)Материалы:бумага — для пастели, пергамент, цветная; клей латексный, маркеры, гелевая ручка(полноразмерытути по кликам на превью)
Series: челлендж fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848694
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Танец бабочек

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** [Василиск в орешнике](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3116783)
> 
>  **Форма:** хэндмейд (открытка)  
>  **Материалы:** бумага — для пастели, пергамент, цветная; клей латексный, маркеры, гелевая ручка
> 
> (полноразмеры [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/14/97/1xWuIMaC_o.jpg) и по кликам на превью)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/11/43/7FmctQgw_o.jpg)  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/6f/b7/wj3ysbAq_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/0c/2c/ofJkk6vC_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/b5/32/cybPEgQW_o.jpg)[]()  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/9b/35/fiTRV2Bt_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> **Из канона:**  
>   
>  (полноразмер [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/23/4f/uOCHDFb5_o.jpg))


End file.
